


Spaghetti Makes A Mess

by Fleurmione



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, ball of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurmione/pseuds/Fleurmione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily has been helping JJ around the house and with Henry ever since she split up with Will. Emily tries and fails to not let her feelings get in the way. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti Makes A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Henry is a toddler. There really isn't a set timeline to this story as no major events happen but it's obviously after Henry is born and Will leaves when he is a baby.

“Emily this is literally the fifth night this week, and probably your 20th day this month. You should go home and rest.” JJ said to Emily from her place next to the stove as she prepared dinner for her son and the dark haired woman currently trying to keep her son entertained. 

 

Emily was playing peek-a-boo with Henry who would pout every time Emily hid behind her hands and laugh joyfully every time she would show her face again. 

 

“Is mommy sick of me?” Emily asked Henry who was still laughing and bashing his fists against his high chair. 

 

“No, mommy is not sick of Emily. Mommy is worried that Emily isn’t getting enough rest.” JJ said to her son who wasn’t even paying attention to her. 

 

Emily smiled and shook her head at JJ. “Seriously JJ, I am 100% fine with helping you with Henry. He is the most adorable child in the world.” Emily said as she ruffled the little boys blonde hair, which was just as beautiful as his mothers. 

 

“Emily, we just got home from a huge case.” JJ sighed, she couldn’t help but feel like a burden to the older woman. Her biggest fear being that Emily would get sick of them eventually. “You should go home and sleep before we have to go in tomorrow for debriefing.” 

 

“JJ it’s not even late, considering you’re making dinner right now so I have plenty of time to sleep.” Emily argued. “But if you don’t need me here, I can go.” 

 

JJ saw the fallen look on the older woman’s face and knew she had fucked up. “No, Emily! I didn’t mean I wanted you go to.” JJ attempted to save herself. “I was just saying that maybe you’d enjoy, you know, not spending another night with us.” 

 

Emily looked up at JJ from her seat on the barstool with her big, brown eyes. Emily would sometimes look at JJ with a certain look that JJ could never read, no matter how good of a profiler she could be. 

 

“Spending nights with you guys is never not enjoyable, Jayje.” Emily said trying not to sound as pathetic as she felt. She knew why she was there but she could never bring herself to tell JJ exactly why she had so much fun spending time with them. It had everything to do with the gorgeous media liaison and Emily decided that after the split, she would try. 

 

“Well then.” JJ said, grinning to lighten the mood again and spooning spaghetti on the plates for the three of them. “I hope you enjoy my mediocre cooking as much as you say you do.” 

 

“Very much so.” Emily said as she took her plate and Henry’s little bowl. The mess Henry was going to make was going to cause enough laughs to last the night, and probably another bath. 

 

—

 

“I’ve learnt my lesson ok.” JJ huffed as both women collapsed on the couch after putting Henry down to bed. “I won’t ever cook spaghetti again.” 

 

“I would have thought you learned your lesson after the last two or five times.” Emily giggled at the lying blonde. 

 

“Shut up!” JJ exclaimed, whacking Emily lightly on the stomach, causing the laughing raven haired woman to choke a little and stop laughing. “It’s quick ok.” 

 

“Ok so next time you make spaghetti because it’s “quick” I will make sure to cover the entire house in plastic.” Emily joked. 

“Well it would lessen cleaning time and I guess I wouldn’t have to help.” JJ smirked. “Shake on it?” 

 

“No, Jayje.” Emily said, glaring at the younger blonde who always tried to shift all the workload to Emily. Though she knew she would do it all if JJ legitimately asked. 

 

“I was kidding little miss serious.” JJ smirked and Emily just hit her with a pillow which JJ gracefully removed from Emily’s grip and placed it behind her head. “Thanks, honey.” 

 

Emily had to look away to hide her blush. JJ almost always used pet names with her when they were alone and Emily had to use every little bit of self control she had to try and not let it show just how much it affected her. 

 

“So I’m guessing you want me out of your hair now?” Emily said as soon as she was sure her face wasn’t tomato red. It was around 9:30, just after Henry’s bed time and she knew the blonde liked to sleep around the same time as her son so that if he were to wake up early she wouldn’t be too grumpy. 

 

JJ looked up at Emily who had stood up and she didn’t want the older woman to leave. There was a strange pull that JJ was feeling towards the older woman lately. Every time Emily left she would just want to offer her to stay the night or at least a little longer, but she also knew the older woman enjoyed her alone time. 

 

“You don’t have to.” JJ said, faintly. She was staring at the currently off tv with the remote in her hand. “You could stay and watch something with me if you want.” 

 

“Um, yeah ok if you don’t want to go to bed yet I can stay a little longer.” Emily said, sitting back down on the couch, a little closer to the younger blonde this time. She had missed the small turn up of JJ’s lips as she stared at the blank screen.

 

JJ turned on the TV and started flicking through the channels. “You know I don’t actually go to bed this early, right? I’m not a pensioner yet.” 

 

“Sometimes you do.” Emily teased. “Would’ve guessed you were about 85. Who goes to bed at 9:30?”

 

“Henry.” JJ glared at the older woman. “And old people go to bed at like 5pm anyway unless they are on some kind of medication.” 

 

“Keep telling yourself that, honey.” Emily said as she softly pet JJ on the head. 

 

JJ couldn’t bring herself to glare at the older woman as she was too preoccupied with controlling her own blush at the moment. 

 

—

 

Surprisingly, JJ was actually happy in the morning. Not even the rude 6am awakening from Henry she received could make her grumpy. She walked into the bureau with a smile on her face as she made her way into her office. Her office window also gave her a nice view of a cute little raven haired head that had just turned around as if JJ didn’t notice it. 

 

“Miss Jennifer Jereau.” Penelope Garcia said as she slid into JJ’s office after JJ had just sat down. “What, or who more likely, has my ray of sunshine smiling like that again, hm?” 

 

JJ had to hide her face in her hands. “Nothing and no one, Garcia. It’s stupid.” 

 

“Nothing that makes my best friend smile like that is stupid at all. Trust me when I say I’ll be pushing for details later.” Garcia said as she slipped out of JJ’s office. She must have already been busy because on any other occasion she would have started her own interrogation. 

 

JJ knew she was being stupid though. She literally could not stop grinning over the smallest thing that happened the night before with Emily which was only reinforcing what JJ felt like she was feeling. 

 

—

 

_It was late enough that the tv was only playing infomercials. JJ finally managed to get her bearings and open her eyes properly and surely enough, there was an infomercial on for a cup that can’t tip over. JJ almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it was when she heard a sound coming from next to her._

 

_It was then that she realised she was resting her head ontop of Emily’s. Her cheek was pressed against some thick, soft, dark hair and Emily was nuzzled into the blondes neck with an arm draped over her middle._

 

_JJ felt like she was supposed to feel uncomfortable or awkward but it was quite the opposite. She didn’t know how they ended up somewhat cuddled up on the couch or when either of them fell asleep but one thing was for sure, she didn’t take the older woman for a cuddler. JJ let the grin break out on her face, she was too tired to think about her emotions right now and she was going to let herself freely feel this moment of actual happiness that she hadn’t felt in a while._

 

_She finally decided to check the time on the tv which read 12;30am. She bit her lip as she tired to choose between uncomfortably sleeping on the couch with Emily like she had wanted to do or wake the older woman up. She heard Emily make a noise and move around a little, JJ tried to stay as still as possible but it was to no avail. The choice was made for her._

 

_“Jayje?” Emily asked when she saw JJ’s profile only being lit up by the tv screen._

 

_“Good morning.” JJ said, trying to lighten the mood. She knew that when Emily realised what position she was in she would likely freak out._

 

_“Morning? What? What time is it?” Emily said asked, lifting her head off of JJ’s shoulder before she even realised it was there in the first place, more worried about the time._

 

_JJ already missed the contact of Emily against her neck. “Yeah, it’s 12:30am”_

 

_“Oh.” Emily said, calming down a little. “I’m sorry I…” Emily looked down and realised her arm was draped over JJ’s middle and remembered that the nice smell she woke up to was JJ’s hair as she had been sleeping on the younger blondes shoulder. Emily quickly retracted her arm from the blonde’s abdomen. “I’m sorry I didn’t realise I was doing that, I didn’t even know we fell asleep. I can go now.”_

 

_Emily quickly stood up off the couch and JJ almost wanted to pull her back down but Emily had barely got her bearings and woke up to a bit of a shock so that wouldn’t have been the best idea._

 

_“Emily, you can stay the night if you want, I’m not gonna kick you out or anything, especially if you’re too tired to drive.” JJ said, genuinely worried about Emily._

 

_“Um, no thanks, Jayje. I think I’m just gonna go home where I can shower and get ready for work tomorrow, you know. I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Emily said awkwardly. Her speech was rushed and her heart rate still hadn’t slowed down at her surprise and the foolishness she felt. She was backing away from the couch as she talked, making her way to the front door._

_“Emily, it’s no big deal, really.” JJ tried to reason with the dark haired woman._

 

_“Nah it’s ok I’ll just get going, I’ll be fine Jayje.”  Emily said, already turning the knob on the door._

 

_JJ sighed. “Fine, but text me when you get home.”_

 

_“I promise.” Emily said as she slipped out into the cool night air._

 

_JJ went back to the living room and turned off the tv, taking her phone from the kitchen she made her way to her own bedroom and collapsed on her bed. She allowed the stupid grin to break back out on her face again at the utter giddiness she felt over the older woman. She waited until she received the text that Emily made it home safe and allowed herself to close her eyes and go to sleep, imagining Emily cuddled next to her._

 

—

 

The entire team gathered in the round table room for the debriefing of the latest case. JJ was trying to catch Emily’s eye but it seemed like the profiler was having none of it which made JJ frown. The ever observant Garcia picked up on her friends demeanour straight away though. She was there for JJ when she decided to split with Will who couldn’t handle the fact that she didn’t want to be a stay at home mom and today was the first time she had seen her best friend smile so much in a while.

 

JJ knew why Emily was avoiding her gaze but she also knew that the raven haired woman couldn’t help but sneak peaks over at her. Most of the team didn’t realise that she was probably one of the best profilers in the room. JJ decided that she would confront the brunette at the end of the day no matter what. 

 

—

 

This plan would have worked better if Emily had decided to finish at a decent hour. JJ was getting antsy because she knew she had to pick up Henry soon and Emily showed no signs of leaving the bullpen. JJ did catch Emily glancing at her office where she luckily wouldn’t be able to see JJ blatantly staring at her from. Emily knew what time she had to pick Henry up from daycare and if she risked leaving late and broke a few traffic laws, she could still confront Emily and pick Henry up on time. 

 

It was just reaching 2 minutes past 5 which was 2 minutes later than JJ usually left to go pick Henry up. JJ was just about to break and say ‘forget it’ when she watched Emily close her last folder and quickly leave the bullpen. JJ quickly grabbed her bag and keys which had been ready for the last half hour and walked out of her office at the same time as Emily walked by hers. 

 

“Hey Em! Finishing a little late today?” JJ asked, making casual conversation. 

 

“I see you’re doing the same thing, don’t you need to grab Henry from daycare soon?” Emily asked, not even bothering to look at the blonde as they both waited for the elevator to the parking lot. 

 

JJ faked a groan of annoyance. “I am neck deep in paper work, lost track of time, you know.” 

 

“Yeah.” Emily said shortly as both women walked onto the elevator. 

 

JJ knew this would be the perfect time to talk to Emily but thanks to everyone leaving the office around the same time as they were, they weren’t alone. Now JJ actually wanted to groan in annoyance. 

 

They finally made it to the parking lot and as everyone else walked off towards their own cars, JJ reached out and grabbed Emily’s elbow, forcing the older woman to stop and turn to face the younger blonde. 

 

“You ok, Jayje?” Emily asked. 

 

“I could ask you the same thing.” JJ said, leading them both away from the elevator doors and toward her own car. She would need easy access if she were going to pick Henry up on time. 

 

“What do you mean?” Emily asked, looking down at the ground and scuffing her boot on the concrete. 

 

JJ had never noticed how Emily had a hard time hiding her emotions around JJ. For the longest time JJ only saw the agent side of Emily who was almost always had her walls up and constantly badass but seeing Emily unable to look her in the eye was new. 

 

“I mean you have been avoiding me all day, you are literally doing it now.” JJ said. She had to get this done soon.

 

“We’ve both been busy.” Emily argued. 

 

JJ sighed. “Look I don’t have time to argue with you right now. You know what you’re doing and you know why, and guess what? So do i. So when you are ready to stop being stupid and realise I don’t actually care that we cuddled last night, come talk to me. I gotta go get Henry.” 

 

“Jayje!” Emily exclaimed quickly, taken aback by JJ’s sudden outburst. 

 

“Emily, you know I’m really late right now so if you want to talk come by for dinner tonight.” JJ said before getting in her car and preparing to drive off. 

 

“No spaghetti this time?” Emily asked sheepishly, so much so that JJ almost missed it. 

 

“Not for Henry.” JJ said as she took off out of the parking lot, hopeful that she would likely see the dark haired woman tonight. 

 

—

 

True to her promise, Henry was only eating a sandwich for dinner because it was easier to control. Emily still hadn’t shown up and JJ was starting to get hungry so here she was, just feeding Henry.

 

Just when she was ready to start expecting a text from Emily cancelling on her, the doorbell rang. Usually Emily would just bash on the door because it would sometimes freak JJ out, so she was obviously still acting weirdly. 

 

JJ answered the door to find the dark haired woman with her hands in her pockets, looking smaller than ever. “Come in, Em. I just started heating up the spaghetti.” 

 

“I thought you would have already eaten.” Emily said, following JJ into the kitchen.

 

“I was waiting for you.” JJ said which immediately made Emily feel bad. 

 

“You didn’t have to.” Emily said, in truth she hadn’t eaten anything since she got off work because she was nervous as hell. She had decided to tell JJ the truth tonight and she wasn’t expecting the best outcome. 

 

JJ started serving up the leftovers. “I said we would eat together so of course I would wait.” JJ smiled at Emily. 

 

Emily didn’t know how JJ was acting so nonchalant about everything. She was freaking the hell out about her feelings and JJ just seemed so calm, willing to talk and making food. Emily couldn’t help but think she wasn’t going to receive the answer she wanted. 

 

“Thank you, Jayje.” Emily said with a forced smile as she sat down opposite to JJ and started digging in. It was a stalling tactic in Emily’s head. 

 

“Emily I just want you to know that the whole cuddling thing was no big deal what so ever. Friends cuddle and I don’t know if it’s because you want to seem in control all the time or badass or, I don’t even know really. But it was nice and I didn’t take it any other way.” JJ explained as she watched Emily ungracefully shove the pasta down her throat. 

 

Emily had to chew for a couple of awkward minutes from stuffing her face too much, but once she could finally breathe again she decided that it was now or never. “It wasn’t just the cuddling. I like the cuddling and yeah if we were friends it wouldn’t be that big of a deal but…”

 

“Wait!” JJ exclaimed, cutting Emily off. “Are we not friends?” 

 

Emily only had to look once at the hurt in JJ’s eyes to know that she fucked up. “I didn’t mean it like that!” she exclaimed, attempting to save herself and stop hurting JJ. “I just meant, that I personally… I.. I see you as more than that and if you don’t then I’m cool with that, I will live but that’s why I freaked out so much and it’s been like this for a while actually and I just didn’t know how to tell you and I’m sorry for hurting you and..”

 

“Emily!” JJ yelled, snapping her fingers in front of Emily’s face to get her to stop talking. JJ had actually started laughing when Emily started rambling which didn’t seem to phase the woman at all since she just kept going and going. “You’re rambling.” 

 

“Oh!” Emily said, wide-eyed and a hand thrown over her lips. “I’m sorry, Jayje. I’m a mess really.” Her shoulders slumped in her seat.

 

JJ giggled which made Emily smile. If the blonde was laughing and not kicking Emily out of her house then it was probably a good sign. Then again Emily doubted that the blonde would ever kick her out, even if she confessed to murder or something. JJ was just too good. 

 

“Yes, you are a mess. But you can be my mess if you want.” JJ said, smiling widely and ducking her head slightly to hide the blush she knew was heating her cheeks up right now. 

 

Emily wasn’t sure if she heard that correctly. If she had anything in her mouth she probably would have choked. “Like your mess as in.. uh… yours.. like you and I, together?” Emily stammered. 

 

JJ finally looked Emily directly in the eye again. The raven haired agent was wide-eyed and seemed to be trying to catch her breath. JJ couldn’t help but giggle at how oblivious the gorgeous woman was. “Yes you moron. For a profiler you are defiantly having a hard time trusting what’s in front of you right now.” 

 

“Jennifer please don’t joke with me right now.” Emily said, she was still completely freaking out. The worst thing JJ could do right now is joke with her about this. 

 

JJ realised that attempting their usual banter probably wasn’t the best idea right now. Emily looked about ready to break down and had actually used her first name. JJ was as serious as she ever was but she wasn’t that good at telling people how she felt in a normal way. 

 

“Emily.” JJ said, standing from her chair and making her way over to Emily, taking the seat next to her and wrapping one of the profilers hands in hers. “Emily look at me.” 

 

As soon as JJ was faced with those beautiful, glassy, deep brown eyes she knew more than ever that she never wanted to not look at them. “Emily. I am being 100% serious with you right now. You have helped me so much these past few months and one of those things involved, helping me feel happy again.” JJ smiled widely to show the older woman just what kind of effect she had on her. 

 

Emily had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm down, she had no idea the blonde had felt that way about her at all. Maybe she was just always too preoccupied in her own head about her own feelings. 

 

“Jayje..” Emily managed to whisper out. 

 

“If you want to try and make this, us, work them I’m in. What happened last night only cemented what I already knew I was feeling but wasn’t sure.” JJ reached up to stroke Emily’s cheek, the older woman had let a tear fall and JJ was starting to feel a little distressed. 

 

“JJ you have no idea how overwhelmed I feel right now.” Emily said, her voice trembling. 

 

“Oh. I’m sorry if I pushed you..” JJ was just about to pull away but Emily held her in place. 

 

“No, Jayje! I mean I’m overwhelmed with happiness. I just never expected you to feel the same way.” Emily said, finally allowing herself to smile and take everything in. “You know I’m not the best at people, or feelings.” 

 

JJ felt relieved by what Emily said and let herself mirror Emily’s beautiful smile. Emily almost melted as she watched JJ’s gin pop up on her face, she was so beautiful. “Emily, I don’t think you have any idea about just how charming you can be.” 

 

Emily blushed and tried to duck her head away from JJ’s but JJ’s hand held her firmly in place. “Are you saying I’m like your prince charming?” Emily sniggered. 

 

“I’m saying you could be.” JJ said as sincerely as she could so that Emily would believe her. Then Emily looked at her with that look that JJ could never read or see through, until now. JJ leaned into the small space between their faces and lightly connected her lips with Emily’s. 

 

The kiss was quick, almost experimental but JJ felt her entire body tingle in that one little touch. She leaned back in and kissed Emily harder, craving more contact and this time allowing the older woman to reciprocate. She felt one of Emily’s hands snake around the back of her neck and try to pull her in impossibly close. 

 

When they broke apart they didn’t realise Henry had come waddling down the hall, “Mommy?” He asked, rubbing his eyes with his little fists. “Emily?” 

 

“Henry! How did you get out of your crib?” JJ said, running over to her son and picking him up. 

 

“Mommy were you just kissing Emily like you used to kiss daddy?” Henry asked. 

 

JJ felt alarmed for a couple of seconds, wondering how to explain this to her son, then realised she would be talking to a toddler. Emily looked even more alarmed from her seat at the table. “Yes, I was.” 

 

“Do you love Emily? Is she going to be my new daddy?” Henry asked like it was nothing. Well it was nothing for him.

 

JJ looked over at Emily who looked like she was trying to control her fight or flight response. JJ wasn’t sure if she had seen Emily look this shocked for this long, ever. “Maybe, one day.” JJ said, smiling at Emily and walking towards her with her son in her arms. 

 

“Emily!” Henry said excitedly, holding his arms out so the older woman would hold him. 

 

Emily look Henry from JJ’s arms and found her voice once again. “Hey little man.” 

 

“Do you love my mommy?” the little boy asked. 

 

Emily looked over at JJ with that look JJ had seen many times before. “Of course I do.” She smiled. 

 

“Good. I love you too.” Henry said, sucking his thumb and laying his head on Emily’s shoulder. 

 

It took every singe ounce of self control Emily had to not start crying, so she just placed a kiss to the top of the boys head and said, “I love you too.” 

 

JJ had never felt happier in her entire lifetime. This was the life she had always wanted, she knew that now. 


End file.
